1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-156823 discloses an imaging apparatus that executes imaging and focus detection with an image sensor that includes two-dimensionally disposed imaging pixels, a portion of which has been replaced by focus detection pixels.
The conventional imaging apparatus operates in three modes: a still-image imaging mode in which signal are read out from all the lines on the image sensor in order to obtain a high-resolution still image; a skip mode in which some lines are skipped upon reading out signals from the lines on the image sensor for EVF (Electronic View Finder) display (i.e., live view display via a through image); and a range measurement mode in which signals from the lines including focus detection pixels are read out for detecting the focus of the imaging optical system. When a still image is to be taken, the imaging apparatus first executes EVF display in the skip mode to determine a picture composition, then changes the operation mode to the range measurement mode to execute AF (Auto Focusing) of the imaging optical system, and finally changes the operation mode to the still-image imaging mode to execute image capturing.